Ugandan Knuckles
DO YOU Origin Ugandan Knuckles first appeared in a review video by Gregzilla, reviewing Sonic Lost World. Ugandan Knuckles is shown at 1:49. People thought the artwork of knuckles was le funni xd '''so they decided to make a meme of it. So they decided to make the meme act like the ugandans from the movie, "Who killed Captain Alex?" Mostly, the part where the video joker says: "He knows the way" (5:20) Little is known on how people managed to connect Who killed Captain Alex with a "funny" picture of knuckles. It spreads grows People eventually caught wind of the Ugandan Knuckles meme. Particularly, Reddit. Meme subs like r/dankmemes and me_irl flooded with Ugandan Knuckles memes. In the words of Pyrocynical: VRChat That is, until DeviantArtist tidiestflyer made a 3D model of Ugandan Knuckles. One unknown person decided to transfer the Ugandan Knuckles 3D model and use it in VRChat. And suddenly, VRChat was flooded with Ugandan Knuckles left and right. They picked up on the actual meme, having a Ugandan accent and saying "Do u know de wae?" But, they did things a little bit differently. They followed a queen that was an anime character with Ugandan Knuckle's face plastered on it. They also made annoying clicking sounds around people. Because of this, the meme exploded and became more popular than it ever was. It was impossible to miss the meme, and because of this, SJW Culture got a hold of it. Racism Accusations Some people have accused the meme as using stereotypes of African Americans and Ugandan People's ethnicity, accent, and culture. Defenders of the meme have claimed that it is simply based off of the movie "Who Killed Captain Alex?". Various YouTubers like the ones below have made videos about this issue. Gaming News websites like Kotaku and '''especially Polygon were claiming that the meme promoted racism. Even non-gaming sites like The Daily Dot claimed that it was racist. It's even gone to the point were ROBLOX banned Ugandan Knuckles for being a racist meme. It seemed like the mainstream internet was looking down at Ugandan Knuckles. Death After the point of most people taking multiple shots at it for it's racism, it seemed like Ugandan Knuckles might not live another day. There were much less VRChat raids and posts on meme subs. It was on life support at this point. On January the 20th, Ugandan Knuckles took it's last breath. This was the first time others who weren't in the meme world took wind of the meme, so of course, they acted like it was new and fresh. Sites like 9gag and iFunny started flooding with these memes. Beating the dead horse until it had nothing left to give. Companies saw this, and thought of it as a chance to get more revenue. For example, Razer. Razer Tweet On the 27th of January, a fan made Razer artwork featuring the Ugandan Knuckles meme, with a green one saying "Razer is de wey" (which is supposed to be wae, not wey). He sent it to Razer, and they tweeted it on their account. The people who originally took stabs at the meme saw this, and told Razer the meme was racist and a bad look for their brand. Later in the day, the tweet was removed and an apology was sent out by Razer. r/ComedyHitmen Targeting The first meme r/ComedyHitmen offically targeted was Ugandan Knuckles, during the time of it's death in the meme world. Category:Memes